


Bulletproof

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Set in my Citadel noire auKaidan and Garrus corner their suspect and the confrontation lands Garrus in the hospital
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Garrus Vakarian





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crqstalite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts).



“Kaidan!” Garrus shouted as he pushed him out of the way and two gunshots rang through the room, blue blood splattering onto the metal floor.

"Garrus!" Kaidan pushed himself off the floor but the click of a gun stopped him in his tracks. 

"Unless you want to end up like your friend, don't move another muscle." He threatened.

Kaidan's gaze flicked from the suspect to his partner who lay bleeding out on the floor "Listen to him Kaidan," Garrus choked out "it's no use if we're both dead…"

Kaidan shook his head "You're not going to die." Or rather, he wasn't going to let him die. 

"He will and so will you if you don't shut the hell up!" The man exclaimed as he shook the gun at him, the suspect was hysterical and it would be stupid to go against him but he had to, for Garrus's sake. 

The executor could chew him out later, right now he had to get to his partner, his lover. Kaidan ran for him, using his biotics to throw a crate at the suspect, not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out, hopefully Buttercup and the rest of the team would show up before he woke up or Kaidan might not hold back.

Kaidan got on his knees next to him, taking his face in his hands "Hey...Garrus I need you to stay with me okay?" The turian fought to keep his eyes open and just focus on the calming sound of his voice but it was getting harder by the second, his eyes felt heavy and he wanted to close them but he had to stay awake, for Kaidan, he'd do anything for him.

Garrus slowly reached up to touch Kaidan's cheek "Pretty brave of you." He said with a chuckle that quickly turned into a coughing fit, resulting in more blood, some of it getting onto the white dress shirt Kaidan had on. "Ah...sorry." he apologized as his vision got blurrier. 

Kaidan shook his head as if to tell him not to be sorry and he gave the hand on his cheek a comforting squeeze before pulling up his omni-tool. "I have some medi-gel and the rest of the team should be here soon, you'll make it." That last part was mainly to convince himself, Garrus was a good cop, a good man, he didn't deserve to die in some warehouse at the hands of a crazy person with a gun. 

It wasn't fair but Kaidan knew early on this would happen, it was a bad idea to develop feelings for your partner, even worse to enter a relationship with them but neither of them could help it. Kaidan pressed their foreheads together, the sound of footsteps in the background, Buttercup and Jacob bursting into the warehouse, followed by a few C-sec officers. 

"You'll be okay." He whispered as Jacob ran up behind them, immediately pulling up his omni-tool to call an ambulance for Garrus as Buttercup ordered around the officers. Kaidan held Garrus close, he really hoped they got here in time, he wasn't sure how much time the medi-gel had bought him but he hoped it was enough. 

\-------------  
"So how is he?" Buttercup asked, leaning against the door frame to Garrus's hospital room where Kaidan stood next to him, holding his hand. 

"We're lucky they had enough turian blood." He said bluntly. 

"Damn…well, smart move with the medi-gel I bet that bought some time."

"Yeah but if you guys hadn't gotten there in time he could've…" Kaidan gripped his hand tighter "I'm just glad they weren't explosive rounds." 

Buttercup patted his back "We got the suspect in custody, told us you used biotics on him?"

"I had to, Garrus would've died otherwise."

Buttercup shrugged "Ain't no skin off my back, he can rot for all I care, especially now." She gestured to Garrus.

"Yeah…"

"Are you gonna stay with him?"

Kaidan nodded "Yeah, his family is on Palaven so…" it’s not like he was family either, hell his family didn’t even know he was seeing anyone, Kaidan hadn’t mentioned anything to his parents either, they couldn’t be sure what the reaction from their respective families would be and he certainly did need to be dwelling on it now. 

"Understood, let me know if there's any changes."

"I hope not but will do." He said as she left.

Kaidan leaned forward placing a kiss against his forehead "I love you Garrus." He whispered before pulling away and bringing a chair over to the side of his bed so he could sit with him. It would be uncomfortable but he didn't foresee himself sleeping tonight anyhow.  
\---------  
Garrus came to in a hospital bed, confused, the last thing he remembered was the suspect pulling a gun on Kaidan and then...Garrus felt a pain in his abdomen, right, he had shot him. But what about Kaidan was he safe? Garrus looked to his side and found Kaidan asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, holding Garrus's hand, blue blood staining his dress shirt, blood he knew was his. He had told Kaidan no to worry about him, just focus on the suspect and while he had little to know memory af what happened after that, he knew Kaidan probably didn't listen to him. Humans, always so stubborn. The turian ran his talons through his partner's soft black hair, waking him up. 

Kaidan rubbed his eyes, he looked adorable and Garrus felt better already just looking at his sleepy expression "Garrus?" 

"Yeah, it's me." He said, placing a hand on his cheek and Kaidan leaned into it.

Kaidan let out a relieved sigh "Thank god."

"Were you worried?"

"Of course I was!" He stood up "why did you step in front of me? I'm a biotic I would've been fine but you almost died because….because-!" Garrus cut him off with a kiss. 

"You want to know why?" Kaidan nodded, a tinge of pink on his tan skin "Because you've shown me what love can feel like, I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He told him honestly, looking into his eyes, taking both of Kaidan’s hands in his. 

Kaidan pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling each other "Me too, I love you Garrus, please don't scare me like that again. Okay?" he choked out, trying not to let the tears he’d been holding back fall.

Garrus nodded "I'll do my best." It was all he could do, Kaidan wouldn't take a false promise and Garrus couldn't bring himself to give him one. They both knew the dangers that came with their job but they loved each other, they wanted to believe nothing would happen to the other even if it was a false hope.


End file.
